


Borrowing

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find yourself awake alone in the middle of the night and are surrownded by the mighty superheros belongigns.<br/>Shenanigance insues...and fluffy fluffness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing

It was late and everyone was sleeping deep by now except for you. You could only think of one person all night. Loki. And it was driving you crazy.

You wanted to see him, to admire how well his gold and green clothes suit his body, to melt into a puddle when he flashes you a smile, to blush when his emerald eyes catches your (e/c) ones, to feel relaxed at the sound of his voice…

Your mind was overloaded by so many feeling you thought you’re going to explode. You realised there was no chance you would fall asleep like this so you decided to go and make yourself a good cup of hot tea.

You went to the kitchen barefoot, as quiet as you could, passing by the doors of the peacefully dreaming Avengers.

You turned the lights on and started to prepare your drink but when you reached for a green mug you suddenly didn’t felt like having tea anymore.

Tired and a little sad you made your way to the living room where you all usually hung out.

You let out an anxious sigh when you saw that the others have left their little mess behind. Tony’s science thingies piled up on the table, Clint’s arrows all over the place, Mjöllnir blocking your way and so on.

You were too tired to even bother with them and you threw yourself on the sofa. Sitting there you noticed Loki’s helmet and sceptre neatly placed next to you. You smiled at his stuff, as if they were old friends of yours, and you couldn’t help but reach for the helmet. Admiring every curve of it your fingers followed its lines with love, its cold touch making you feel calm.

Slowly and shy you placed Loki’s golden helmet on your head. Wearing it, strangely, made you relaxed. Like at that moment, in a weird way, you were owning a part of Loki. And you liked that feeling.

You grabbed his sceptre and tried to memorise every single detail of it. In the end you fell asleep on the sofa with his things.

 

 

 

 

Past midnight Loki woke up remembering he left his things in the living room. He never left his stuff behind before and he didn’t want any of the Avengers laying their hands upon his belongings.

As he walked in to the living room he immediately stopped surprised at the sight that welcomed him. You were curled up on the sofa sleeping, wearing his helmet and hugging his sceptre to yourself.

Loki made a few steps closer to you and as he watched you the only word he could find for you was… adorable?

He watched your peaceful face as you were sleeping nicely, your chest was gracefully rising and falling with every breath and he confirmed himself that you looked really sweet and adorable.

He let out a little chuckle and with a flick of his hand a green blanket appeared and he gently covered you with it.

Now she looks like a queen, Loki thought and he realised that he really liked you. Maybe even more.

“Sweet dreams, (y/n)” he muttered against your ear and with another soft laugh he headed back to his room.

 

 

 

“(Y/N)…” a nice voice cooed into your ear “I will be needing those back.”

You woke up and saw Loki smirking at you, his face so close to yours, your heart almost jumped out from its place.

“Guarding my stuff, are we?” he said teasingly.

“No” you blushed shoving the sceptre in his hand.

“I was just…borrowing it!” You said shy, trying to avoid his gaze. He looked at me interested.

“Like I borrowed Cap’s shield and the others stuff last night” you lied, pointing at the things that the others have left behind, as you gave the helmet back to him.

Loki gave you a look that made it clear to you that he knew you were lying.

“So you were borrowing it” he said, his fingers starting to play with your hair.

“Then, I guess, it is only fair if I borrow something from you as well” he smiled devilishly and leaned in to kiss you.

As his soft lips sealed yours, you blushed and a moan escaped from you in surprise. The feeling of your lips brushing to his was so pleasant your mind gone blank and all you could think of was Loki.

He broke the kiss and brushed his nose against yours, his fingers tangled in your hair.

“Don’t worry, love…” Loki purred into your ear, his sexy voice almost undressing you.

“I will give it back!” he promised and walked away with a chuckle, leaving you there feeling more happy than you have ever felt in your life.


End file.
